mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Toucan
, and all food items except , large , and |predators = All animals above it|previous = / |next = / / / }/ |hide = Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = / / / |realeased = June 8th (Beta) June 19th (Release) |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to Toucan! Hold W to fly around. Release to throw Food items! The Toucan was a bird added to Beta on June 8th, 2018. It is equivalent to Lion, Gorilla, Pufferfish, and Snow Leopard.It has 5 different skins each have a difficulty of rareness to get as well as unique "advantages".It has been released to official Mope.io on June 19, 2018. Technical * Upgrades from Cheetah, Giraffe, Stingray, Wolf, or Snowy Owl at 15K xp. * Upgrades to Bear, Cobra, Swordfish, Pelican, or Walrus at 28.5K XP. * Has 5 different skins that it spawns with at random, with some being rarer than others. * Its ability is the same as a Pigeon on land, but if you visited a food source (banana/coconut tree, berry/plankton/raspberry/acorn/pear/cloudberry bush) before you fly, when you release 'w,' you throw the food you got at the food source. All stuns are the same amount of time except the Coconut, which stuns for a long time. * The fire red Toucan is immune to lava, but can still catch on fire from fireballs. Strategy When hunting for prey, just fly in front of them and have a good meal. You can also fly into an unsuspecting predator's tail, and bite them. If hunting and tail-biting are not your bread and butter, then just farm off of Ducks or pears. If you get chased by a predator, simply fly away. If you just flew into the ocean, and a predator is chasing you, dive to help with your flight, and once your ability has been recharged, fly away into either a whirlpool or onto land, as either work. If you do decide to enter a whirlpool and the predator chases you, even while you are there, dive out when you need water. Once you are satisfied with your water bar, and confident you can get away, fly away. If you like eating predators, bait a high tier predator into chasing you (make sure there is a predator to the predator on the leaderboard), and then make it encounter one of its predators. Then, if you haven't already, visit a coconut tree, and watch as the higher predator chases your baited predator. Then, when the baited predator is about to die, through your coconut at baited predator to claim the kill. There are many crafty things you can do with the fire red Toucan's immunity to lava. The most obvious one is to fly in and try to bite a Dragon, Phoenix, or Black Dragon's tail. Another not-so-obvious thing to do is to do the same baiting in the above paragraph, except this time bait the the predator in lava so the lava can cook it. Then, when it IS about to die, simply throw food at it if you have food. Otherwise, collect the meat you can get. Gallery !]] Trivia * The Toucan is the lowest possible animal you can be that is immune to lava, provided you get lucky and get the 1% chance of the fire red Toucan. * This is the second animal to have multiple skins, with 5 of them, at that. * The Toucan's ability has the most different potentials (throw nothing, a red berry, plankton, raspberry, cloudberry, pear, acorn, banana, coconut, fire). * The Fiery-Billed Toucan is based on a small reference to the Fire-Type Pokemon "Toucannon". Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Birds